My Story
by Astryr Bonnefoy
Summary: The story of mother nature or Isobel wandering into the city in search of love. Thankfully for her she found it but nature wants her back. Will she stay with Iceland forever or return back to nature? Rated M for many many reasons.
1. Isobel

**Hey guys I'm back with a new story (crossover) based off of the song Isobel. Rated T for lovey times. Of course the pairings go as follow: IsobelXIsobel, SpainXItaly, IsobelXIceland, FranceXJoan, ChinaXOC, and much more to come. This will switch back and forth between first person, second person and third. All of it will go to/read by Isobel. Please rate & review and also this will take me a while to update because of school and such. (Currently failing algebra so I need to pick up the pace! O_O)**

I made my way back into my house in the forest after a long day of hunting and gathering edible plants. I was born and raised in the forest by my mother, the spark. I had never left the forest not even when my mother died. Sure I dreamt of leaving and seeing the world but..it wasn't something I truly wanted. Well at least not now. The world is cold and humans are so cold. They all fight about the stupidest things and they just seem to plunge themselves into negativity the moment something goes wrong. It's funny really.

Mother had told me that long ago everyone got along, all the animals, all the races and even the trees, but that someone who wanted control over everyone began to spit negativity at everyone. He tried to turn everyone against each other, all the races, mother against daughter, and father against daughter. He succeeded with that. Thankfully I was taught better. I was taught to love everyone and everything. I was also taught that I should love _myself_ the most.

Going inside of my home, I set down the bear skin I had along with the other things I had. I quickly tore away my clothing and walked in front of a mirror. To be honest I was quite fascinated by myself. I had small and perky breasts, mind you that the right one was slightly bigger. I of course found this perfectly normal. I also really liked the way my nose turned round whenever I smiled. I really loved myself, my love Isobel. She is perfect in my eyes, I truly love her. I love myself.

After hugging myself over and over and rubbing my feet, I hopped into the shower. My airplane toys were waiting for me in my bathtub. They were so beautiful, I believe that's the only thing I own that actually came from technology (hence the light bulbs). I felt so glad I was able to give birth to these things. I decided to use them later on again to warn the world of technology. But for now I would bask in the joy of bathing.

When I finished bathing I walked into the kitchen and prepared my meal. As I cooked a piece of meat made its way onto my chest. I flicked it off and wiped my chest with a napkin. Sometimes the whole being naked indoors or when it wasn't cold outside thing had its downs.

As I ate my dinner I thought about the city. Recently the idea of just going there and seeing the progress was hitting my mind and Isobel's mind over and over. "I don't know what I'm going to do…If I go what would I do just sit there?" Isobel laughed slightly. "Well you could perhaps go and meet someone new…" I lifted my head. What was she saying? "I mean if you do go to the city you can see how humans are living and you can speak to their leaders…" Isobel laughed slightly. "Now now Isobel, what would I tell them? That I want to change the world just like that? Would they even believe that I am what they call Mother Nature? Possibly not!"

I slightly placed my hand over my head and sighed. She continued on. "Well maybe or you can just…..FACE LOVE!" My hand immediately flew off my head and over my mouth. I tried holding back a chuckle. I didn't want to upset the love of my life. "A-A-Are you kidding? I already found love, found it with you my Isobel." I smiled and gently caressed her (our) arm.

She smiled at me. "You haven't realized it have you? I am you. Isobel you are me. You are married to yourself, and you live by yourself." She stared at me with sad eyes and I quickly realized it was just my reflection coming from the large mirror I had in the kitchen. I let out a sigh. I already knew this but I didn't want to accept it. I thought all I needed was I and nothing but myself, but I myself realized I was very lonely. "Go on leave tomorrow and face the world." Tears poured down my eyes. "B-But what do I do when that love dies? I can never die and humans die. Everything dies before me…" Perhaps that is why I fell in love with myself..I can never die and I am always by my side. But I had to let go.

XXXXXX

Isobel could no longer see the other Isobel and decided to follow her advice; head towards the city. She packed her things and headed out. As she was walking (still in the forest), she tripped and scraped her knees like a small child. She quickly got up and turned around to see the cause of her pain. It was a book…?

Isobel quickly pulled it out of the Earth and stared at the cover. "My Story." Isobel spoke softly. It even had a picture of her on it. She opened the book but all the pages were blank. Isobel stared at it and to her surprise it started writing itself. The first words to appear were these: 'This is the story of a girl named Isobel. That girl is me. I was born by a spark and lived all by myself until I decided to head towards the city.' As the book unveiled more and more words describing Isobel's journey, she walked along and did what the book said. Finally when she arrived to the train station, the book had finished writing itself.

First thing that the book told her to do was to go in the train. When the man asked for a ticket, she should hold out her hand. Isobel did what the book told her to do. Once her hand was out the man reached into it and pulled from it a ticket. He walked away and Isobel proceeded to finish reading the book. It told her not to worry about anything and that everything will go just fine.

Once the train arrived to the big city, Isobel closed her book and held onto it tightly. It told her to walk to the tallest building and to stand in front of it for exactly three minutes. Then she would meet the love of her life, her true love.

Isobel was pretty sure the book was just an outline of what was going to happen. It wasn't like everything she did (or was going to do or people she was going to meet) was in it. For example the book did not mention anything about eating or sleeping and it ended in with: 'The man whom I meet finally asked me to marry him and we lived happily ever after. The End.' The worst part was the book was telling Isobel she was to fall in love with a human (that is what she thought, the book said nothing about mortals).

When Isobel got off the train and made her way towards the streets, she spotted a tall somewhat muscular man with long golden locks and blue eyes that could dance in one's own eyes if you stared too long. 'Quick Isobel ask this man where you can find the tallest building!' She did what her conscious told her to do and she ran toward the man. Isobel was quite distracted in asking the question that she didn't notice the man was with someone. The person he was with was short yet strongly built. She had short blond hair and blue eyes, similar to the man next to her.

In her hands laid a small child about five who had the same hair and eyes as her. The man smiled at Isobel and so did the woman.

"Ah Bonjour mon ami, do you need anything?" Isobel's eyebrows furrowed together. She understood the English but the other part? The worst part was that Isobel wasn't very bright and did not know how to tell one race from another. She saw all humans the same. So she wasn't able to think 'Oh this man is French'.

"Um yes, I was wondering where I can find the tallest building here in the city." Isobel smiled at him and slightly waved at the woman next to him. She smiled back at her and placed a protective hand over the man next to her. The man turned right and pointed towards a building. "I believe it's that one, but may I ask why you want to go there?" He was only human after all. Isobel held out her book and smiled. "When this book is published you will know."

And with that she was off. She ran as fast as her legs could, after all just because she was Mother Nature didn't mean she had any special powers outside of growing things and what not.

The Frenchman stood there with his wife and chuckled. "Kids these days." His wife smiled at him. "Weren't you the same?"

XXXXXX

As you ran towards the building you realized you forgot to thank the man. You thought to yourself 'Perhaps I will thank him later if I ever see him.' Finally after minutes of running you finally made it to the building. You wanted to go in but I wrote down that you stayed outside and waited for exactly three minutes. As you waited you fiddled a bit with your hair. If you were truly to meet the love of your life then you wanted to look gorgeous. Before the three minutes were up you quickly opened the book I gave you and checked to see what you should do.

I wrote down that the first three people that walked out were not him. But that forth one was him. I refrained from writing what he looked like to surprise you but I did say he was taller then you, just so you knew. I also wrote down that you walked up to him and told him you wanted to publish the book I gave you. Then from there everything would go smoothly.

After the three minutes were up and the three people had walked past you. Finally the man of your dreams walked right in front of you. Time seemed to slow down, and you were able to see what he was like. He had short silver hair, purple eyes, snow white skin and he was about five feet eight inches. He wore a brown jacket, a white shirt, long white boots and a big puffy bow. He was staring off into the sky until you walked in front of him. He looked down at you and raised an eyebrow. You cleared your throat and smiled. "Um Hello I was looking to publish this book and I was wondering if you could read it." You held the book out to him.

He grabbed it and stared at the cover. "My story. So an autobiography huh?" He opened it and began to read it. You smiled sheepishly at him and held your hands together.

It was like magic to his mind, heart, and spirit. Not only was the story original but it was also witty! He stared at you once he finished reading the first chapter. He assumed your name was Isobel and smiled. "This book is magnificent. It's like it was already written and it is telling you what to do. You know you are very brave Isobel, to just walk up to me like that and show me your book that practically stated that I am going to fall in love with you." He chuckled slightly and held out his hand to you.

"I'm Thor Eldonsson, but people tend to call me Ice. Say would you like to go out for some food? I have a few questions to ask you."

You smiled brightly and took his hand. "I would love to."

**Woot first chapter done! I had so much fun writing this, I really did. Please tell me if I'm going too fast with the whole plot thing. Also if you guys want more on Isobel and the forest or whatever tell me! Also this is only the beginning and more will be explained later on. Also third person will go first next chapter. It will start off with Isobel's appearance. I kind realized I didn't say what she looked liked because I assumed everyone has seen 'Isobel's Cycle'. If you haven't here are the names of the videos: Human Behaviour, Isobel, Bachelorette, Alarm Call, and Wanderlust. (some say Where is the Line and Crystalline is part of it but eh). **


	2. Possibly Maybe

I smiled at Ice as we sat at the café. He had ordered some fish with bread and I ordered a salad. I had never eaten at a restaurant nor tried food made by someone else. I felt so primitive…

Ice had been reading the book from cover to cover the moment I gave it to him. I noticed he would smile, then gasp, then remain silent, and then smile all over again. We were at the café eating when he finally finished the story. He looked up at me with his beautiful eyes and reached for my hand.

"Isobel this story is wonderful! It's so engulfing! However I must ask a few questions.." He held my hand gently. I felt as if my heart was going to jump out of my chest and make a run for it. He stared deeply into my green eyes. "How did you even know me? How did you even know the people you wrote about? Like the man you meet in the first chapter, I know him, his name is Francis. How did you know him? Tell me did you follow us or did you just…guess?"

I didn't know how to answer that. I didn't write the book, it wrote itself. So I answered truthfully. "Like it says, One day I found a big book and to my surprise it started writing itself.." Hopefully that answered his question.

He smiled at me and pressed his thumb over my palm. "You are so mysterious Isobel. But I really like that in a woman. However one thing still boggles my mind, how did you know I would be able to help you publish your story?"

I smiled back, still feeling sick. "I just assumed…"

After a while of talking and making plans on going to a publishing company, Ice asked me a question.

"I know we barely met and all but would you like to go out again? N-Not because the book said we were to fall in love but I just thought you know…What I'm trying to say is that I want to get to know you." I noticed the blush on his face and let out a chuckle. I'm already in love.

"Of course I would. I want to get to know you better too." Not only him but humans.

XXXX

Little did Isobel know that the man she had chosen to fall in love with was a personified version of the country Iceland. The same could be said about Isobel. Little did Iceland know that the girl he was slowly falling in love with was actually the one who was born from the spark and gave birth to everything on Earth, even him. Well no not really, she just gave birth to the lands by planting seeds everywhere when she was a small child. The nations were born from those seeds. However Iceland and Isobel were both immortal.

Sadly they both had the same fears; what if they truly fell in love? What would they tell each other? 'I'll outlive you and fall in love with someone else?' Isobel decided to tell him if anything happened. Sure she believed the book but what if he didn't really love her?

XXXX

Ice decided to let me stay at his place (for now). I was quite excited to be honest. I really just wanted to stop being friends with feelings and start dating him, but the book said that we would first visit the publishing company and once the book was approved, that we would start dating. From the looks of it that didn't seem to be far from now but still, I wanted to be in his loving arms.

Finally the day came. Ice took me to a big publishing company in the outskirts of the city. As I sat in his car in the passenger seat I held tightly to the book. I was so nervous, so horribly nervous. Suddenly I heard a voice_- Isobel's_ voice. She told me everything was going to be alright. I was immediately calmed down and I smiled.

Once we got there I saw a tall man with blond hair and blue eyes. He had a very serious expression and a very neat suit on. I stepped out of the car with the book in my arms and I noticed Ice walking towards him. He stared at the man and introduced me. The man held out a stiff hand towards me. This was weird..Sure I've held Ice's hand before but nothing like this. I didn't know what to do. So I did what my heart told me to do. I grabbed his hand ever so gently and pulled it away leaving behind a seed.

"It's an apple seed." Hopefully this would make him smile, or I would have to send the moths after him.

He smiled at me and pocketed. "Danke for the gift Miss Isobel. I'm sure Italy will enjoy this gift as well." I assumed the man running in the back towards us was Italy. He had brown hair, a very cute face and a wild curl that stuck out of his head.

As the boy ran towards us, Ice spoke to the man (now known as Germany) and me. "Germany's boss will be able to help us print the book. He will try to convince the publisher to publish it. However he wants to read it, so if you don't mind Isobel.." He held his arm out towards me. I linked it with mine and we walked into the building, Germany and Italy behind us.

"Ve~ Germany can I hang out with Isobel once all the business is done?" I heard the one with the curl speak. He had such a strange voice, but I liked it. He seemed to be less smart than the other humans I have meet. Even Ice is pretty smart. Italy seemed to truly rely on his instincts.

Before Germany could speak I interrupted them. "I would love to be your friend Italy. We can grow plants together and hunt for bear meat!" I smiled at him. Too bad he wasn't a female like me.

"Ve! Ve! Germany please~?" He gripped Germany's arm tightly. I noticed him blushing as Italy rubbed up against him more as we walked. I think they are lovers…

"Mein gott, alright then if Miss Isobel allows it."

XXXX

Isobel headed in with Ice alone into the publisher's office. She held tightly onto Iceland's arm. He sensed her nervousness and placed a hand over her arm to reassure her. He noticed something on her arm and realized it was a tattoo. But it wasn't one of those hippy tattoo's or something stupid. It was an Icelandic rune. That made him happy but it also made him realize something. He had forgotten to ask Isobel about herself. Also he never told her that he was personified country yet he was telling her there were people named Germany and what not. Did she already know personified countries existed or was she too nice to comment on how they all had weird names?

Either way he would explain to her eventually.

Once they were in they sat down on two chairs and faced the publisher and Germany's boss. Both of them had been great friends and now they were both here to judge Isobel's story.

She handed them the book and stared calmly at them. The publisher opened the book and with Germany's boss they read the first few chapters of the book.

At first they looked confused. Then smiles spread across their faces. When the finished the last chapter of the few chapters they were reading, they both looked at each other and held out their right hands to the nation and the goddess of nature.

"Well I think we've got ourselves a deal. We'll publish one million copies and see where it goes from there. We'll give you a call Iceland with Isobel's first check." And with that Isobel headed out running with Iceland laughing and celebrating.

XXXX

As we headed back home, Ice made a turn and headed to bakery. He parked the car and told me he would be back. After ten minutes of waiting he returned with a bag full of all sorts of treats. He handed it to me with a blush on his face and spoke to me.

"I'm so glad they liked your book as much as I did. I really am, and I was wondering if you would like to um…._Be my girlfriend_?"

I smiled gently at him. My heart felt like it was going to shoot out a chain of pearls and bind us together forever. This was I was waiting for, my true love! We were going to get married and have kids and-

Then I realized something. He would die before me. I need to tell him.

"Ice there is something I have to tell you. I really want to be your girlfriend and everything but…oh this is so hard to explain…I-I-I am what you humans call Mother Nature. I have been alive since the beginning of time and I won't die until this planet dies."

I quickly covered my face. Oh would he believe me?

"So you're immortal too huh?" He placed a hand over my hands and pulled them away. I blinked. How was this even possible?

"Wait what?" I stared into his eyes with shock. He looked back at me and held my hands gently in his.

"I have also been living on this Earth for a long long time. I am the personified country of Iceland. Just like Germany is well Germany and Italy is Italy. I know it seems weird but you understand right? I mean you are Mother Nature right?" He stared down at me with very soft eyes.

I responded. "I don't understand..What is a country?"

**Woopie Isobel hardly knows anything about the Earth. She mostly sticks to instinct. Anyways I feel as if I'm doing a much better job on this story than in my last one. Any tips, am I too ooc or moving too fast? Let me know!**


	3. You Bring Oxygen To Every Cell

**Hey guys new chapter here! I shall dash through this one because I want to get to a certain part of my story which includes sadness and people turning into plants. (if you've seen Bachelorette then you know what I mean).**

It had been almost a year since Isobel and Iceland had meet. They had both been extremely happy with each other and the book had been selling quite well surprisingly. It had been so popular Isobel even got an award and many plays had been based on her story.

But that wasn't all. Iceland had introduced Isobel to all the nations that he could (excluding Norway and Korea; in fear that he would touch her.), and they had grown quite endeared by her. Many of the nations believed her to be their mother, since she was Mother Nature after all, and many of them requested her to be in a play.

She thought about it and decided to get back to them later. For now she would enjoy spending time with her beloved Ice.

XXXX

I was so happy living with my beloved Ice. We got along so well. I made sure I had the best food prepared for him when he got back home. He really loved it all even if I didn't know how to make Icelandic food.

Everything was going well except for one thing. He had asked me about the tattoo I had on my arm after explaining to me what countries were. I had told him that many years ago I found a young boy who was lonely and had lost his brother. When I encountered him we spoke and he drew me the image I have on my arm on the floor with a stick. After that someone called out for him, (although I don't remember what it was), and left.

I told him that the only memory left of the first human I had met was that image. So I decided to carve it in with a metal and fire. After that I painted it and sealed it with ant wax.

He had stared at me in awe and his face exploded into red. After that we never spoke of it again.

But whatever I had finally found my love and I was happy.

XXXX

You had made your way into the living room after your lover called for you. As you sat down on the couch next to him, he got down on one knee and held your right hand.

"Isobel.." He spoke. "I have been so happy ever since I met you..You've changed my life completely. It's been wonderful. I truly adore you. You are the veins that connect my heart to every part of my body. Every time I touch you I feel as if you've given oxygen to every single one of my nerves. Every time you smile I see hearts flutter all over me." He took a pause and you smiled. Iceland pulled out from his pocket a velvet box and opened it revealing a diamond ring. He took it out from there and held it towards you.

"W-Will you Isobel marry someone like me? For all my worth?" He spoke nervously and waited your response. You smiled brightly and wrapped your arms around him and whispered into his ear.

"Of course I will."

**That's the end for now. Sorry this is so short, but I'm trying to get to the good part :P Trust me it will be longer. **


End file.
